1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement and/or message display, and more particularly to an auto-control display device incorporated with a lavatory system, wherein while in usage of the lavatory system, the auto-control display device is automatically switched on by detecting the user's movement to deliver a preset message to the user.
2. Description of Related Arts
Various advertising channels for the promotion of goods are available nowadays. Manufacturers and retailers advert their goods through a mass media such as television, radio, or press media like newspapers or magazines. Other alternative media of advertising channels include billboards and posters. The billboard is generally constructed on a huge steel made support frame along a freeway or on the wall of a building. The poster is generally posted in an eye viewing location, such as a wall of a restaurant, a panel at a bus stop, or corridors of a shopping mall, for easily attracting attention.
However, it is very expensive to build a billboard such that manufacturers and retailers may not be able to afford the rental fee and/or the monthly fee to post their advertisements thereon. Also, a poster is defined as a static display that contains unalterable printed material such that the poster must be manually changed after the promotion period. In addition, the common drawback in the use of a billboard and a poster is that people may not pay attention to the billboard or the poster while they are walking by or driving by it. In other words, most people will not stop and read the advertisement everyday even if the advertisement is very attractive.
In order to obtain the attention of the target audience to read or listen to the advertisement, the best place to put on the advertisement is in the lavatory. For example, about 50% of the customers in a restaurant will visit the lavatory and each of them may spend at least 30 seconds in the lavatory. Therefore, an advertiser may place posters in the lavatory at an eye viewing location. However, the same poster is normally posted for a certain period of time. After the promotion period, the used posters are generally thrown away, resulting in a waste of resources. Moreover, the static display of the monotonous poster cannot really get people's attention.